


Morning coffee

by TakenbyChance



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenbyChance/pseuds/TakenbyChance
Summary: Alissa wakes up the morning after her girlfriends funeral to the smell of freshly brewed coffee in her apartment. She lives by herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here!  
> I hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> Tw for mentions of death, self harm, suicide mention (not explicit, it’s implied ).

Just yesterday, Lea’s funeral had taken place. The environment had been surprisingly light, as Lea’s mother insisted it should be viewed as a celebration of her life. Many of her family members came up and spoke about her and how she wouldn’t have wanted anyone to cry. At one point the whole room was laughing at a silly joke told by her little cousin in the middle of her uncle reminiscing about her. Food was served after the closing words and Lea’s favorite playlist was played during it. 

But Alissa had none of it. She had sat quietly in the corner through the whole sermon, not making a single sound. She watched as everyone tried to brighten the mood and accept Lea’s death. She watched as they laughed and joked and smiled. She watched as they cried and mourned and grieved. She watched everything but she participated in none of herself. She already spent all her laughter with Lea, all the jokes with her, all the memories that made her smile with her. She had already cried all of her tears, mourned ever since she found out Lea died, laid in bed for days grieving the death of her girlfriend. She hadn’t left her house in weeks and allowed no one but Lea’s mom to contact her for the funeral. The day of the funeral she arrived and sat by herself as soon as she got there, talking to no one. Everyone understood to some degree and left her alone, she was a widow mourning. 

After the funeral was over, Alissa left before the burial without a single word. She stopped by  
the store to pick up some tools. A lighter, 12oz bottle of lighter fluid, 2 feet of rope, 100 pack of nails, a bottle of super glue, a drill and a duffel bag to put it all in. She packed it all in her trunk and drove home. She parked a few blocks away from her apartment and walked the rest of the way. For the first time in a long time she was able to sleep and not dream of Lea. Something had put her soul at rest.

The sun shone softly through the slit in the draped curtains for the first time in months. Alissa stirred from her slumber and rubbed at her eyes. She sniffled then paused.

She smelled coffee.

It was coming from the kitchen which she hadn’t touched in weeks. She got up immediately and went to check. On the table was a mug of coffee. It was still hot and had steam rising from it. It had cream and a little foam leaf on the top, just how she liked it. Just how Lea made it for her. Next to it was a small note, scrawled in red ink:

“Love you forever”

Alissa stared at it for a while before smiling and placing it in her pocket. She picked up the coffee, took a sip, and went outside heading for her car.


End file.
